


Dare You To Come

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bring Back The Porn, Character of Color, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Sulu loved to find places on the Enterprise to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bbtp_challenge.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://bbtp_challenge.insanejournal.com/)**bbtp_challenge**.
> 
> Podfic available [here](http://bridgetmkennitt.insanejournal.com/296836.html).

Kirk's room was the first place they fucked. As soon as the second shift crew took over on the bridge, they're making their way there, calmly and officer-like so no one's aware. As soon as the door closed, however, Kirk found himself with his pants around his ankles, bent over the bed, as Sulu thrust his way inside (Kirk was thankful he remembered to pre-lube).

He crumpled the sheets with his fists as he shoved his ass back to meet Sulu's thrusts. This was exactly what the doctor would prescribe (if Bones knew). His room soundproofed their screams of delight.

***

Sulu had a little alcove set up in one of the empty cargo bays on the Enterprise for his plants. Kirk was a sucker for wanting to make Sulu happy. Sulu loved sucking down Kirk's cock among the leafy plants. It all worked out.

Kirk bit his fist as Sulu tongued his cock head before swallowing him down again. It wouldn't do for the crew's morale to hear their captain scream. At least, that was the rationale he told himself as he fought to keep quiet. When Kirk was pleased only a few whimpers escaped him, Sulu did _something_. Cheater.

***

The engine room on the Enterprise was nice and loud for a game of hide and go fuck. Of course, to do the game properly, they had to dodge Scotty and the rest of the engineering crew. Fortunately, Sulu had that covered with a well timed diversion. Something to muck up a part of the engine room that did not disable the ship. It kept everyone busy while Sulu licked his ass opened, sloppy, and wet.

Kirk screamed as the Enterprise's engine roared. Sulu was way too talented with his tongue. He needed to give the man a huge bonus.

***

This was all Kirk's fault, but Sulu couldn't find it in him to care all that much. Well, unless Spock caught them naked and sweaty as they fucked in his room. They only had a few more minutes before Spock came back from Uhura's. Sulu loved a good challenge and twisted his hips. He had betted Kirk that he could get him off for a second time before they had to escape.

Sulu reached for Kirk's cock, gripping it firmly in his hands and began to jerk him in the same speed as he fucked him harder. Kirk came again.

***

If they could pull this off, Sulu would be amazed. He had to admit the thought of fucking Kirk on his captain's chair on the bridge excited him to warrant the danger. Between the two of them scheming, they managed to get the crew away from the bridge, both shifts, as they raced to Kirk's chair, stripping their uniforms off in a hurry.

Sulu sat down while pulling Kirk onto his cock. There was no time to waste, only the need to come as fast as they could before the others arrived. As Kirk came, he locked lips with Sulu.


End file.
